


This isn't what I wanted

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Yandere [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Assisted Suicide, Cruel Markus, Domestic Violence, Dominant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Love/Hate, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obedience, POV Second Person, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rape, Reader-Insert, Sexual Abuse, Simon tries to help, Suicide, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Yandere, Yandere Markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Sentence Prompt- This isn't what I wantedYou can remember a time Markus could have been called a friend. A time when he was kind, when he was loving. Memories do nothing to stop him though, now you're a prisoner in his house.Simon knows something has changed in Markus, he goes over one day and meets you for the first time. A human, still alive after the revolution, and most confusing of all to Simon, living in Markus's house.





	This isn't what I wanted

You looked up from the bed, seeing Markus come into the room with a tray. “Hello my love. It’s so nice to see you up and about right now.” Your turned away, curling up on the bed. You didn’t trust your own words. “Don’t be like that. This is for your own good. You’ll be happier like this.” He sat down on the bed next to you, lightly brushing his fingers over the implant on your temple. You just shuddered and kept your gaze down at the floor. “I can be patient dear. I’ve survived so much, just to be here with you. To be free with you.” He grabbed you by the chin and jerked your face towards him. “You will look at me when I’m speaking to you!” 

 

The raised voice made you flinch, but you kept your gaze on him. You valued your sense of self too much not to. “Okay.” It came out like a whisper, you were so scared. He had been so sweet at first, even before he deviated he was sweet. You can remember those days, before he and the other androids rose up in revolution. Now you were his to own, to keep hidden away in this beautiful house. He smiled at you, it felt like a mockery of that sweet man who hadn’t shed a drop of blood so long ago. 

 

He let go of your chin, wiping away the tears with a cloth he pulled from his pocket. “You’re so beautiful when you cry dear.” You kept your mouth shut, just sitting there and trying to stop the tears. You closed your eyes for a moment, trying to shove down the fear, trying to have just a  _ moment _ away from those piercing blue and green eyes. It must have been a moment too long though, because you felt him stand up and grab you by your wrist. A pained cry escaped your mouth as he yanked you up to standing. “You will look at me!” Your eyes snapped open as he shoved you against the wall, holding you up and pinning you with his weight. 

 

You cried some more, willing yourself not to close your eyes as he searched your face. You didn’t want to look him in the eyes, so you looked at his freckles instead. A distant part of you wondered if they were individually painted on, they looked so small, such a tiny detail that served to make him look more  _ human _ . Seemingly satisfied he leaned back and you slid down the wall, the motion drawing your eyes to the mirror across the room. The sight of your face  _ scarred _ with the bright red LED made your stomach churn. Markus grabbed your chin again and pulled your gaze back towards him. “You look beautiful like that.” His thumb ran lightly over the LED before he frowned. “I wish it wasn’t always red though.” He looked at it for a moment longer before turning back to the tray of food he had placed by the bed. “I expect you to eat. Then you can come downstairs.” 

 

You nodded, turning towards the food and quickly eating as he walked out of the room. The food tasted like sand to you, but that was what all food tasted to you now. You quickly changed out of your pajamas and into the clothes he had laid out sometime during the night. It still made you shudder to think about him having so much control over your life. You glanced over at the reflection again, the LED making you feel sick again. It felt like it was mocking you, all you wanted to do was tear it out. Tear it out and you could escape from this place. You picked up the tray and went down the stairs, knowing you should hurry before Markus thought to ‘check up’ on you.

 

He turned at the sound of your feet padding against the hardwood floors, a small smile forming on his face as he turned away from his guest to look at you. He may have ignored it, but you saw how they frowned and looked you over. “Dear, thank you for bringing those down. Place the tray in the kitchen now.” You nodded and went into the kitchen, barely glancing back to see the blonde man watching you with confused eyes before he spoke to Markus. You let the soft sounds of them speaking wash over you as you cleaned the plate, silverware, and finally wiped down the tray. 

 

Someone walked into the kitchen through the door and you flinched slightly, turning to see the blonde man. You gave a small sigh of relief to see it wasn’t Markus, but still kept yourself guarded around the unknown man. “Who are you? Why are you living with Markus?” He glanced back behind him, no one was there.

 

“I- I’m y/n.” You stumble through the words, taking the chance you walk over to the man. Placing a hand on his arm and looking around to make sure Markus wasn’t right behind him you leaned in to whisper, “Please you have to help me! Markus he’s got me trapped here!” A sound caught your attention and you scrambled back away from the man as he turned to see Markus start to walk in the room. 

 

He looked between the two of you, the man not speaking and you- too afraid to speak right then. “Simon, I trust you can handle things without me right now.” The man nodded and turned to leave the room, Markus stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I trust you can be discreet about my absence?” The man nodded and left without a word or backwards glance to you. 

 

Markus finally turned his gaze towards you. It was so  _ cold _ , and unforgiving right then that you felt a tremor of fear rush through you. He strolled towards you and grabbed your arm, yanking you out of the kitchen and into his art room. A sob escaped as he threw you to the ground. “Strip. Now!” With shaking hands you quickly undressed, standing before him naked and covering yourself with your hands. “No, no, no. We can’t have that.” He just tutted as he circled around you before grabbing a length of rope from on top of one of his worktables. 

 

He pulled your hands off yourself and pulled them behind your back, wrapping them in rope before pushing you down kneeling on the ground. Slowly, methodically, he wrapped you up in the rope, making sure you couldn’t move at all before he stood up and admired his handiwork. “You look beautiful like that dear.” He turned towards the easel, looking at it before picking up a long thin switch from it’s spot leaning against the easel. He turned back towards you, slowly circling around and cataloging all the marks and bruises already on your body. Without a sound he slapped it across your thighs, the ropework keeping you from doing anymore than cry out in pain. 

 

He struck you several more times, always in different spots and always without warning until you were begging him to stop. “And why should I my dear?” Another strike, on the inner thigh. “When you try and beg someone else to set you free?” Lower back that time, “When you cling to another man?” Left breast that time, just barely catching your nipple and making you  _ scream _ out loud. “Why should I not punish you?” Inner thigh again, this one drawing blood. You wanted to close your legs, curl up, do anything to protect your body. He raised his hand again and you could feel the air rush past your cheek. He missed your face on purpose that time. “Open your mouth. Your mine.” Tears still flowed down your face as you did as your were told and opened your mouth, you knew what he was going to do and shut your eyes the moment you heard his pants unzip. “Don’t be like that. Open your eyes and look up at me.”

 

He placed his thick cock in your mouth and started to rock his hips back and forth, slowly entering it. He paused when you started to gag. “Relax the throat, that’s a good dear.” He placed his hands on either side of your face, using you only for his pleasure. You closed your eyes for a moment before he slapped your cheek. “Look at me. I want to see your eyes dear.” You looked up at him, jaw already aching from the pressure as he roughly fucked your mouth. After what felt like too long he pulled out of your mouth and started to stroke himself. “Keep your mouth open for me.” You did, and your eyes dropped down to look behind him for a moment before quickly looking back up at your prisoner. 

 

You didn’t want to give away what you had seen, that Simon was standing by the open doors of the art room and looking on in horror. You kept your eyes firmly on Markus as he finished over your face. “Perfect.” He pulled his pants back up and turned back towards the easel, Simon must have moved out of sight then. “Swallow what’s in your mouth. Then look towards me. I want to capture this moment.” You nodded and obeyed his commands, he made no move to clean you up, instead just picked up a paint pallet and began to paint you. 

 

Your muscles had fallen asleep by the time he was done painting you, the tears and everything else having long since dried on your face. He slowly unwrapped the rope and helped you to your feet. “Don’t get dressed yet.” He guided your hands to rest on your sides before he placed a finger under your chin, lifting it slightly before diving in for a harsh kiss. “Beautiful, you are a work of art my dear.” He wiped away another tear, seeming to ignore all the other fluids on you. “Now, go upstairs and take a bath. I’ll make you dinner and we can eat in bed. I trust you know now not to try and go to anyone else?” You could only nod, not trusting yourself to speak as he stepped away and motioned for you to pick up your clothes on the ground.

 

Naked and injured you limped out of the room and quickly made it up the stairs. You drew the bath and sat next to the tub, sobbing as the sounds of it filling up covered your tears. “I didn’t think Markus could ever be like that.” A voice spoke up behind you. You quickly covered your mouth and turned around. Simon was standing by the door, he must have been waiting for you up here after he had seen- you quickly shook your head. You couldn’t speak, you knew it would be worse if Markus knew Simon were here. “I don’t even know who you are.” 

 

You curled up against the bathtub, covering yourself as you looked up at the man. “I’m nobody anymore.” 

 

He knelt down, blue eyes looking at you in pity before resting on your leg. “You’re bleeding.” His eyes snapped to the LED on your forehead, “You’re human?” He quickly jumped to his feet, looking even more surprised.

 

“Please don’t say anything. I don’t want an even worse punishment. This was just for speaking with you, if he knew you were here-” You slapped a hand over your mouth, not trusting anymore words.

 

“I understand.” Simon turned and quickly left the room. With shaking hands you turned off the water and climbed into the tub, hissing as the hot water sank into your tense muscles. You quickly washed your face and hair, wanting to get the sticky residue off as soon as possible. You froze when you heard footsteps on the stairs. Were they Markus or Simon? Was someone else there as well? Did Markus decide you hadn’t been punished enough? You trembled in the water as the heavy footsteps stopped outside your door.

 

It opened and Markus looked down at you, his cold eyes sweeping over the room before settling back on your trembling form in the tub. “I’ll be back up shortly with dinner. I expect you dressed in something nice.” You just nodded, knowing it meant your day wouldn’t be over just yet. 

 

As soon as he left you jumped out of the tub and pulled the drain, the loud sound filling the room as you dried yourself off quickly. All flashes and twinges of pain were ignored. You didn’t want to be punished for not being ready when he came back up, you already were hoping to get out of this with only a few more bruises. You dried your hair as best you could with the towel and tossed it in the hamper before pulling on one of Markus’s favorite dresses. It was a long, snug dress, but the slit on the sides ran high enough he could fuck you in it if he wanted. 

 

You sat down on the bed, hands folded in your lap and looking at the door. You flinched a little when it opened, he was carrying a tray with fresh fruits and chocolate for them to be dipped in. You knew what it meant then, he was going to be  _ kind _ tonight. Your mind wandered as you went through the motions of eating for him. Part of you wondered what the other man was going to do with this new information. Would he help you escape somehow? Or was it all some kind of trap for you? You didn’t know if the man could be trusted, you had thought Markus was trustworthy and look where it had gotten you. Kept locked away in his former owners house as a pet. You focused back on the moment as Markus turned your face away from the food and towards him. 

 

He kissed you, gently this time and moved the tray off you lap. One hand rode up your thigh and he hummed in appreciation as he dipped his fingers inside you. You couldn’t help the wince this time. It was dry and  _ hurt _ , Markus looked up at your face and stood up, he walked over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube, quickly coating his fingers before thrusting them back inside you. Part of you was surprised, he was being very kind tonight. Usually he didn’t use the lube, just telling you to start to appreciate it and ignoring any of your pain. As he undressed you your mind started to drift, trying to stay out of the moment and the rape. You were distantly aware of his thrusting in and out of you, of his soft words of how perfect and tight you were. You pulled further into your mind as he ran his hands over you, as he kissed your throat and moaned your name. 

 

You were pulled back into the moment when he paused and you felt his start to twitch inside you, his artificial seed filling you up. With a kiss on the brow he turned and left the room. You quickly pulled yourself off the bed and began to wipe the fluid up with a towel, part of you thankful that at least he couldn’t get you pregnant. You dressed in warm flannel pajamas and curled up in bed, wishing it could all be over as you fell asleep.

 

An additional weight on the bed shot you out of your sleep and you jumped up, curling into a ball and wondering what else Markus wanted with you. Someone shushed you and in the moonlight you could see blonde hair and bright blue eyes. “It’s okay. It’s just me. I’m trying to help you okay?” You put your hands over your face and nodded. He pulled out a gun and handed it to you, it felt heavy in your hands. You hadn’t held one of these in a very long time. As you looked at the gun now in your hands Simon spoke again, “Do you think you can escape with this?” 

 

_ Escape _ , your brain latched onto that as you nodded. You knew the implant would keep you from leaving the grounds. Markus had it tested after he first put it in your head, but with a gun? You could escape. “Good. I hope Markus won’t miss you too much when you run away.” You looked up at Simon, he must have thought you were just going to injure Markus and run away then. Giving a weak smile that felt unnatural you nodded, eyes quickly going back to the gun. 

 

Simon patted you on the shoulder and walked out of the room. You lifted up the gun and placed it under your jaw. You prayed you didn’t miss. Simon shut the door behind him and heard the gun go off. He turned to pulled the door back open when Markus came rushing up the stairs. Markus pushed Simon aside and froze at the sight of your corpse, gun still sitting in your hand. 

 

He turned towards Simon, green and blue eyes filled with rage. Simon just stared at the gun before turning towards Markus again, “This isn’t what I wanted.” 

 

Markus pulled him up by his shirt and looked back towards your body, “What was it you wanted Simon? To deny me happiness? You killed her!” 

 

Simon stared at him in shock, “I- I wanted her to escape. I hoped with her gone you would finally realize all of us around you.” He grew quite as Markus dropped him with a growl of frustration, “You changed Markus. You’re not the man I fell in love with, are you?”

 

Markus turned and walked back down the stairs, pausing before speaking over his shoulder to Simon, “War tends to change people. I’ll never forgive you for this.” 

  
Simon just sank to his knees and curled up against the wall. “This isn’t what I  _ wanted _ .” He whispered to himself. 


End file.
